The Ninja (Watcher Datafile)
THE NINJA The Ninja was a great samurai who became an outlaw on charges of murder. Seeking to learn mystical powers as an apprentice of Master Khan, he discovered the existence of K'un-Lun and decided to conquer the mystical city. During his assault, he was defeated by Lei Kung, and as his punishment, his spirit was bound to the book of many things, also known as the sacred volume of Kali by Yu-Ti. Fearing that destruction of the book meant destruction of his own soul, the Ninja became the unwillingly protector of the text. Although his body was trapped, he could send his spirit into the owner of the book, temporarily endowing the host with all of his physical and mystic powers. Thus when Colleen Wing's father Professor Lee Wing came into possession of the book, he became occasionally possessed himself. The Ninja ruthlessly used the aged academic whenever he perceived a threat to the Sacred Text, resulting in an uneasy alliance with Iron Fist against the Kara-Kai cult and other enemies. When the book was accidentally burned, the Ninja's physical form separated from Professor Wing's body, leading the Ninja to realize he'd wasted a century or two guarding his own prison. The Ninja then whisked Danny Rand into another dimension where his strength was maximized; alas, he reckoned without Danny's own mystical Iron Fist, which imploded the Ninja once it connected. Left a mere shade of his former self, the Ninja became the silent enforcer of Master Khan -- which may have been Khan's plan all along. The Ninja is a master martial artist, on par with the likes of Iron Fist and Shang-Chi. He is an extraordinarily adept hand-to-hand combatant, as well as with a sword, shuriken, and nunchaks. He is highly skilled in stealth and the rest of the ninja arts, as well as the skills of the samurai. His speed, agility, and reflexes all border on the supernatural. He is immune to aging. In addition, the Ninja is trained in magic and can accomplish a number of feats, including teleportation, mental domination of others, and even brief transformation of another (presumably only one with whom he has been associated for some time) into a duplicate of his original form, complete with duplication of all of his talents when bound to the Book mof Many Things. Iron, which weakens mages of Master Khan's order, can also neutralize the Ninja's magic. As a shadow warrior, the Ninja traversed between dimensions by literally disappearing into patches of darkness. The Ninja typically exists within a zero-gravity alien world-type pocket dimension. He can only currently materialize on Earth via the summoning of Master Khan. He formerly could appear via the Book of Many Things within which he was bound, but this is no longer the case since the book's destruction. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Accursed and Fallen Samurai, Bound to the Book of Many Things/Servant of Master Khan, Shadow Ghost Warrior Power Sets NINJUTSU Adept Sorcery D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Invisibility D8, Mystic Senses D8 SFX: From the Shadows. When using Invisibility to create stealth-based assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Ninjutsu powers in a single dice pool at -1 step for each additional power. SFX: Ninja. If your pool includes the Combat specialty, in a close combat-based action or reaction, add your Covert specialty at no cost. SFX: Perfect Counter. On a successful reaction against a close-combat attack action, inflict physical stress or target an asset with the effect die at no doom pool cost. Spend a doom die to step it up. SFX: Spirit Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by anyone or anything attacking The Ninjas manifested form by mundane means. The Ninja cannot be killed, only banished. Limit: Bound Soul. The Ninja’s soul counts as a D10 Mystic resource bound to the Book of Many Things or in posession of Master Khan. When traded or summoned, add a D8 to the doom pool. If the Ninja becomes stressed out, he vanishes back into the into its pocket dimension, leaving a fine dark trace of chi behind. This trace counts as a D8 chi-based Mystic resource. Limit: Curse of the Dragon Lords If a pool includes a Ninjutsu power, both 1s and 2s on those dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Limit: Dark Spirit. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die and step up stress or complications from iron-based, or holy attacks. THE NINJA’S WEAPONRY Mystic Weapon D8, Swingline D8, Wall Crawling D8 SFX: Sword. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted.. SFX: Nunchaku. Step up or double Weapon for an attack action, or spend a doom die to do both, then step back to 2D6 for your next action. SFX: Sai. When inflicting a disarming or weapon-binding complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Shuriken. Split Weapon into three dice at -1 step. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a The Ninja’s Weaponry power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Master D10, Mystic Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Japanese Characters